World Without End
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: "Armi!" sapa Connie di hari berikutnya. ・ CoAru・ /SU/


**Attack on Titan **(c) Isayama hajime  
><strong>Warning<strong>: OOC, pendek, absurd, plot samar.

by **St. Chimaira **(id: 1658345)

* * *

><p>"Cepat. Jangan pakai lama!"<p>

Blagu. Kampret. Sialan. Dan masih banyak lagi frasa hinaan yang ingin dilontarkan oleh Armin Arlert saat ini—terlepas dari siapapun yang sedang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

Tapi berhubung si pirang sudah terlanjur membangun imaji kiyut serta inosen di hadapan guru, teman-teman juga para pembaca, tentu saja mulutnya hanya menyunggingkan senyum seraya berkata, "Maaf. Hanya masih berpikir."

Saling berhadapan di atas ranjang yang sama, tampak gelisah mulai menguasai Connie springer.

Tangan yang bersangkutan mengepal keras sejurus peluh yang terlihat jelas di sekujur kepalanya nan licin, terlebih karena agresi yang dilancarkannya sedari mula belum memberikan hasil maksimal yang memuaskan. Ternyata mati lampu tidak serta-merta mengakibatkan penglihatan lenyap, mungkin rambut Connie yang dicukur habis menjadi penyebab utama.

"Kira-kira. Berapa lama... lagi?" _ups_, hampir saja dia melakukan kesalahan. Tidak boleh ada repetisi, itu sudah menjadi bagian kesepakatan.

Tik. Tik. Bunyi detik jam.

Belum menerima jawaban dari pihak Armin di penghujung menit ketiga, sang penantang resmi mengukir seringai kemenangan,

—yang dibalas acung telunjuk puas, "Gigimu. Ternyata bolong satu?!"

SIAL.

"Tunggu! Jangan mengganti topik!" hanya butuh beberapa detik, Armin sempat dibuat kagum. Tapi mengoreksi sang Arlert muda tidak akan mengubah banyak hasil, Connie merasa posisinya mulai menepi di ujung tanduk.

"Pikir. Jadi ini maumu?"

"Mumpung. Tidak ada siapa-siapa..."

Armin terperanjat. Kontak mata di antara mereka dilepas dramatis, sengaja, "Padahal. Kukira kamu berbeda..."

DAFUQ! Bukan, bukan itu, "Daripada. Nanti aku menyesal." nadanya gagal natural, persis perjaka yang sedang latihan menghadapi acara kencan perdana.

"Alasan. Sebaiknya kita berhenti."

"Tidak. Apa kau yaki—" Connie terkesiap dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, "AAAAAAARRRGHHHH~ AKU KALAAAHHHHH!"

"Yap, sesuai janji. Tolong pergi ke loteng dan perbaiki saklar lampunya, ya."

Armin menyodorkan sebuah senter dengan tidak berkeperimanusiaan. Urat-urat si pirang yang sedari tadi menegang mulai longgar lapis demi lapis, termasuk Connie yang terpaksa pasrah menerima kekalahannya. Lain kali, dia harus ingat kalau Arlert muda memang memiliki kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata yang nyata.

"Baru kali ini aku sangat benci dengan huruf _n_. Mulai besok, panggilanmu dariku akan sedikit berbeda!" kalimat Connie hampir membuat Armin tergelak lepas.

"Semua ini idemu, jadi jangan mengeluh."

"Mana kutahu levelnya akan berubah menjadi kalimat yang sebegini sulit."

Sebelum Connie menggerutu lebih lama, Armin dengan tega menendang rekannya jatuh dari tempat tidur—tidak menghiraukan protes kesakitan yang terdengar setelahnya.

"Cepat! Jangan pakai lama!"

"Akan kuingat kalau kau tidak hanya manis dan jenius, tapi begitu pendendam." selarik kalimat sebelum Connie akhirnya beranjak tidak rela untuk menuntaskan kesepakatan bersama—memeriksa polaritas dua garis elementer yang menjadi sumber bencana.

_Huff,_ Armin lega.

Saking leganya dia membanting punggungnya ke atas kasur empuk yang predikatnya masih atas namanya. Menutup mata dengan bantal, mengabaikan gelap hingga arus listrik kembali bekerja.

Syukurlah dia bisa memenangkan permainan _shiritori_ ini.

* * *

><p><strong>World Without End<strong>  
>「 <em> Spell it wrong and you'll get The N.<em>」

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* _Shiritori_: permainan merangkai kata yang arti harafiahnya; mengambil bagian belakang.  
>Seseorang dinyatakan kalah kalau menyebut kata berakhiran N (huruf mati dalam alphabet Jepang)<p>

**A/N**:

Author kembaliii~  
>tadinya mau buat karya untuk ngerusuh ultah Armin, tapi apa daya gagal en telat sehari _:(´□`」 ∠):_<p>

Maaf karena pair-nya aneh dengan length yang super duper pendek plus deskripsi hancur lebur #bow  
>Btw, hutang fic Armin masih ada 4 lagi nih, ukhhh...<p>

**R**&**R** Maybe? C:


End file.
